


Nate on a Hot Tin Roof

by Spindizzy



Series: The Future's Another Country (We Do The Same Thing There) [1]
Category: Uncharted
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Shadowrun Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time, he needs an exit plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nate on a Hot Tin Roof

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Squeemu at Dreamwidth as encouragement through testing season.

Nate hit the fire door to the roof at speed, bullets spraying into the wall at his heels. He slammed the door after himself without looking around – he'd been so close to learning his lesson on that one, so close, and then someone pointed a gun at him and he forgot again, _every time_ – and he wedged the door closed with his useless, empty, Colt M23.

Nate leaned his head against the door to catch his breath. He could hear the yelling from downstairs, but Elena was laughing breathlessly in his earpiece. He found himself grinning despite himself ... And despite the gunfire thudding into the door beneath his palms, actually. The doors were reinforced, he'd had a couple of minutes. Especially when Elena sounded so excited. "I got the footage! Everything's here – maps, personnel, I think I even got some of management on tape! I called Sully and he's on his way to pick us up, are you coming?"

"On my way," Nate said, turning round at last to face the music. "Or... Maybe not."

For once (just once!) there wasn't a horde of guys with guns waiting for him. But that was the only closest thing he had to good news.

"What?" Elena asked, voice sharp. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing big. I was just _really_ hoping there'd be a way down from here."

Elena was quiet for so long that Nate almost thought that she'd turned off her mic. Then she said "Where are you? Are you still in Mitsuhama?"

"I'm... On the roof." Nate backed away from the door slowly, keeping an eye on it. The gunfire had stopped, which usually meant they were either finding a way around, or they were going to break the door down. If he'd had any grenades left, he might have left them a booby-trap to remember him by, but he'd used the last one to get into the stairwell in the first place. He'd just have to find an escape route before they started ramming the door.

Elena was classy and kind, so she didn't point out that Nate was supposed to have got out through the basement garage about twenty minutes ago. She'd probably get the footage later so that she could laugh at him though. "Okay, Sully might be able to swing by –"

"Oh no, Sully won't come near this place, not even for me. Not even for _you,_ probably – they might still have him on the corp kill list, and if they shoot down our ride then we're never getting out of here."

No actual fire escape – what was the point of a fire door if there wasn't a fire exit? Did they just send a helicopter for anyone important? Or was it just that after the fiftieth floor they knew no one was gonna walk that? But when Nate looked over the inner side of the building (Oh boy, that was a mistake. That was a _big_ mistake.), he could start to trace a path. The pipework from the gutters were behind panels, but he could prise a couple of those up to get some handholds; there was an air-conditioning unit a few floors down that he could probably drop down to without breaking his neck if he managed that, and if he got _really_ lucky he could get in through a window before he ran out of things to climb down or someone thought to just drop a grenade on him.

"Hey, Elena," Nate said, pulling himself up onto the edge of the building and digging his fingers into the panel covering. "If I don't make it out of here, I need you to do something for me. It's important."

Elena's voice was very soft, right in his ear. "Nate?"

"I need you to find Sully and tell him to _deal with his Mitsuhama problem!_ I am not doing this again!" Elena laughed, and the panel he'd been pulling at finally tore free. "I'm serious! If he's gonna find leads for us, no more sending us to places he won't do the extractions from. New rule." Nate tried to keep hold of the covering, but it slipped – fell – bounced off something with a clang – and then Nate stopped watching where it fell because he was regretting his life enough. It looked like there was enough exposed pipe for him to slide down to at least the next floor, which was better than nothing. "Okay, I'm going to see you at the rendezvous point. If I'm not there in twenty minutes, kick Sully's ass for me."

"You found a way down?"

Nate looked down the side of the building again and grimaced. "You... Could say that."

And before Elena could ask what he was talking about, or he could stay something stupid, two things happened very close together.

The fire door exploded, and Nate jumped off the roof.


End file.
